Dear Japan
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: this is a letter from China, to Japan. Contains a lot of fluff, but is very sweet. Contains minor Greece and Japan and a lot of Russia and China. Please enjoy...and review it?
1. Dear Japan

**This is a letter from China to Japan, I do not own Hetalia..but I bet you knew that! **

Dear Japan,

Are you still angry with me? If so I am sorry to hear that, I thought we had finally mended our rift. How can you yourself be angry at me, when you have done the same thing? Please I beg of you read this through, and then maybe you can understand how I fell in love.

Ever since you and the others left I've been feeling so down. I had thought I was a good older brother, that I was teaching you to be good nations. But then you all left, and I didn't know how to feel. You didn't know this, since after you left we kinda became enemies, but when you guys left me it left scars. No matter how hard I would scrub they wouldn't come out. They are still there.

And then he came along. He was so persistent, I didn't want the attention, not from him. He would keep showing up at my door, and I would have to keep telling him to leave. It got to the point where I had to build a great wall to keep him away. But he still kept coming, and thank Buddha he did. At first I only let him in out of pity, after all he had been doing this for a long time. But as I got to know him I got less and less afraid of him. Soon when he came to visit he brought me sunflowers, he said they reminded him of my eyes. The closer I got to knowing him the more I was pleasantly surprised. He had the same scars I did. After the fall of the Soviet Union he became so despondent, and he came to my house more and more often. That's when I found out about the scars, he may seem big and frightening, but he's really only a child. We became even closer, and I realized I was falling for the stupid nation... Oh you must think me so foolish. But no I wasn't, because he loved me too. And now you know. I beg of you to understand, I know that he is scary but he is also one of the kindest people I know.

When I'm around him I blush like crazy, and he says when he's around me it's like he's finally found his sun. And it's true, when we're together he follows me around everywhere, just like a sunflower. He calls me Yao-Yao, something I still haven't gotten used to. He makes me feel special, and wanted. And most importantly he makes me feel young again. When I'm with him I just feel like the world is a better place, and that when I'm in his arms I feel at peace. There you have it. Will you forgive me falling in love?

Love from,

China

PS how's the honeymoon with Greece?

**AN Who's the mystery man China fell in love with? I hope you can guess, I wasn't very subtle or anything. If you can't it's Russia. I hope this made you happy...happy enough to review it da? Please if you are a writer then you must know that I live for reviews! So if you feel moved to please review this.**


	2. Dear China

_This is a response letter to China from Japan. I hope you enjoy it..please leave a comment or something. PS I don't own Hetalia, if I did that would be sooo cool!_

Dear China,

I am glad you are finally happy. You really deserve it, you deserve everything the world can offer. You thought we didn't know? Of course we knew about your scars, but we had to pretend not to, just so we could face each day. I hope you can forgive us all. You see, we had to leave because we wanted to ease your work, make life easier for our older brother. We could never have guessed the outcome. I'm also sorry about attacking you, during World War 2. I guess I was just angry, angry that you didn't see what a gift we had given you. We didn't want you to be in pain, but after you left you were in even more...how is that fair? I suppose I was just lashing back at you, and for that I am very sorry.

I am also happy for Russia. Now he can finally stop coming to my house, asking advice for how to approach you. I know you think of him as strong, but I also know you have seen his weakness. That makes me very happy that you have found someone else you can understand perfectly. Although he just called asking for more advice, you are right he is very persistent. Perhaps he will never stop...but believe me I am happy for you both. Is there a wedding in the future? I hope so, weddings make me very happy. And it's about time you got married, after America and England's wedding I had hopped you would have told people about an engagement, but that Russian is so nervous. Try to ease his angst. I know he has a proposal planned soon.

You asked me about the honeymoon, I believe. It is going wonderfully. Seychelles has a lovely island home that she is loaning to us. It is all so romantic, and Greece is being so adorable. Petting every cat he finds, and offering them a home. I don't know what I will do with so many cats! But then he thinks about the past, when Turkey killed his mother. The date of her death is coming up, and it's been very hard for him. I hope to ease that pain, or at least help carry the burden. And his country is in a depression, one even worse than America's. Germany was very kind in trying to bail him out, but I fear that it didn't help. I'm not even sure where we will live...please do not worry brother, we'll figure out something. All I need is him, I don't care if we are rich or poor. It seems as if we can both get our happy endings now, doesn't it? I hope to see you and Russia soon.

Love,

Japan

PS. Did you hear about Germany proposing to Italy?

_Did you like it? Please tell me if so._


End file.
